Tubular nozzles, especially food and beverage dispensing nozzles need to be regularly cleaned. It is difficult to quickly and easily clean the exterior of such nozzles because of their configuration. Manual cleaning is usual because of the periodic needs of such cleaning. Furthermore, it is desirable to have a brush wherein the bristles are fresh, to avoid lack of cleanliness which might be caused by brushes with worn bristles.